Performance Review
by jeu de mots
Summary: Rolivia. Heed rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Found this in my Google Docs drive and thought I'd post... there will likely be a few installments to this; all baby smutshots centered around things you might find a performance review ;)**

* * *

 **Performance Review**

 _She figured Amanda would like to tease. She shuddered, remembering slender fingers that ghosted over the wet flesh surrounding her clit without actually touching it; the guttural groan that she couldn't hold behind her lips as fingertips dipped just barely into her opening without sliding in._

 _She'd opened her eyes then, staring helplessly into blue orbs that sparkled with arousal and amusement, pushing her hips up to meet the younger woman's hand in a silent plea for a firmer touch._

 _Closing her eyes, she'd pushed her face into the side of her arm, biting lightly at the skin there as the blonde continued her feather-light ministrations—fingers venturing close to where she wanted but never quite getting where she so desperately needed them to be._

"' _Manda…" she gasped, undulating her hips into the detective's hand._

 _Amanda watched the lieutenant writhe beneath her, in disbelief that her touch could reduce the normally so put-together woman to unintelligible moans of pleasure. "Tell me what you want, Liv," she commanded softly._

 _The older woman panted restlessly; momentarily unable to give voice to what she so desperately needed-to be filled. "P-please…" she gasped, biting her lip before meeting blue eyes again._

" _Please, what?" Amanda held out. She knew what Olivia was going to ask of her and she was ready to deliver—but not before the older woman said the words. "Tell me," she demanded._

 _Olivia whimpered, throwing her head back briefly before looking back at her lover. "Inside," she said breathily. "I need you ins—"_

 _Amanda quickly inserted two fingers into the brunette, the rest of her request lost on a deep moan as the younger woman began steady thrusts, curling her fingers and wasting no time before she rediscovered_ that _spot…_

* * *

Olivia adjusted in her chair, growing uncomfortable with fresh arousal as she remembered that night. Eyeing the blonde detective in the squad room over the rim of her black reading glasses, she scrolled through the document open on her laptop, finishing the last of her performance reviews following an email reminder from Chief Dodds. Having finished the rest of the squad in the days prior, Amanda was the only one left.

Scrolling to the "additional comments" section near the bottom of the form, she once again eyed her detective through the open blinds of her office, smirking as she thought back to that night _,_ her fingers flitting confidently over the keyboard.

" _Takes direction well."_

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? Click that little review button and let me know.**

 **P.S. Follow up to 'Interrogation' coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Probably only one or two of these little smutnuggets in my head (related to performance reviews, anyway... let's not get crazy)...**

* * *

This time happened, of course, after she'd sworn to herself up, down and sideways that it wouldn't happen again. Nothing good could come of an illicit entanglement with a detective on her squad. They were playing with fire; potentially changing the whole chemistry of a group of detectives who's success in a difficult unit thrived on their ability to work together—preferably _without_ complications. She couldn't convince herself that it would end any way other than badly because, well, who was she kidding? She was almost 50. Still single, with a list of bad decisions stamped into her bedpost; wanting to settle down but too afraid to actually…do it.

She'd stuck to her guns for almost two weeks after that first time. They were business-as-usual. But then, one day, when they were the last to leave the precinct—either coincidentally or by design, she didn't know—Amanda looked over at her and casually asked if she felt like getting a drink.

And, well… she did.

One drink naturally turned into two, which then turned into "okay, but just one more", and everyone knows how bravery and stupidity seem to heighten in time with one's inhibitions being lowered.

And that was how Amanda's softly spoken, "Wanna get out of here?" turned into Olivia inviting the younger detective back to her own apartment, and the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

 _It was either half past midnight or six o'clock in the morning. Olivia squinted but couldn't tell, her head hanging upside down off the edge of the mattress as the blonde's lips and tongue coaxed her through another mind-bending release._

 _The lieutenant struggled for breath, her effort compounded by the harsh angle of her neck as she lazily tweaked her own nipple, fingers tangled in the mop of messy blonde hair currently perched between her thighs._

 _"Jesus, Amanda," she gasped, body jerking as the younger woman hummed against her sensitive, sodden flesh. She felt the material of her pillow top mattress beneath the bare skin of her shoulder, the fitted sheet long having been dislodged from sex so vigorous it was borderline Olympic. She winced, flexing one leg outward, already feeling the pull from muscles that hadn't seen a workout quite like this in a while._

 _Amanda's mouth continued to move over her sex with a languid thoroughness that felt amazing, but was now venturing away from the "come-down" and heading right into working her up again. She summoned the strength to lift her head and looked downward, reaching a hand out which the blonde accepted, lacing their fingers together as her lips and tongue continued along her wet flesh._

 _Olivia's abdominal muscles, weakened by their activity, trembled with the effort it took to keep herself upright and Amanda's free hand came up to press against the rippling flesh, drawing a hiss from the brunette. The multiple releases Amanda had already given her coupled with the current attention she was receiving made the skin beneath the other woman's fingers unexpectedly erogenous, and Olivia was loathe to stop the involuntary jerk of her hips at the seemingly innocent touch._

 _Her face hidden by a curtain of her own hair, Amanda smiled at the reaction her touch had elicited from the brunette. She squeezed Olivia's hand before releasing it, and the older woman flopped back against the mattress when she felt fingertips at her entrance; the touch only teasing at first._

 _"God," Olivia groaned gutturally; the sound even more pronounced now that her head was hanging over the side of the mattress again. "What are you doing to me?"_

 _Amanda smirked against Olivia's core, pulling her lips away to kiss at the lieutenant's thighs, which trembled against her shoulders. "You're not done," she whispered huskily. "I feel it…"_

 _Olivia whimpered, fingers finding their way back into tangled blonde locks, desperate for something to hold onto to. "Amanda…"_

 _The end of the other woman's name ended on a groan as the blonde plunged two fingers inside the lieutenant. She kept her thrusts slow at first, not wanting to hurt her lover, only occasionally swiping at the firm point of Olivia's clit with her tongue—she wanted to draw this out as much as possible without actually torturing the brunette._

 _Olivia planted her feet on the mattress, her hips thrusting into Amanda's fingers, taking over and and then increasing the younger woman's rhythm as a chorus of grunts and moans escaped her throat._

 _She was getting close and, knowing this, Amanda added a slight curl to her fingers on every downstroke, being sure to rub firmly against Olivia's front wall every time her fingers withdrew._

 _"Jesus, fuck…" Olivia panted. She pushed against the mattress with her feet, lifting her hips and forcing Amanda's mouth to follow as she attempted to use her upper back against the mattress for leverage._

 _The only problem with that was, her upper back wasn't on the mattress anymore._

 _Before Amanda knew what was happening, there was a surprised yelp and sickening thud as Olivia slid away from her and off the bed completely. She winced, scrambling to the edge of the mattress before climbing down and hovering over the dazed brunette, hopelessly tangled in the bedsheets on the floor._

 _"Shit, Liv," Amanda said, frantically checking her body for injury. "Are you okay?"_

 _Olivia bit her lip and blew out a breath, dislodging a chunk of hair that had fallen in her face. "I fell off the bed," she said dumbly, and Amanda couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Yes, you did." The brunette smiled lazily up at her, and assured that Olivia was indeed okay, the younger woman settled more comfortably atop her curvy body, pressing a tender kiss to swollen lips. "I knew I was good," Amanda drawled cockily, "but I didn't know I was **that** good…"_

* * *

Still poised in front of her open laptop, Olivia smiled, thinking back on how the fall off the bed hadn't been a deterrent to Amanda. Rather, the younger woman treated it as merely an unexpected change of venue, and they'd picked up right where they left off until Olivia had lost count of how many times the other woman had made her come, Amanda only letting Olivia reciprocate enough to stifle the ache between her own legs.

She bit her lip, hitting the semi-colon and adding the next comments to Amanda's review.

 _"_ _Extremely results oriented."_


End file.
